The Key
by MoLiciOus
Summary: Maureen Baldwell doesn't know it yet, but she'll be the reason why the good presides in the war against Voldemort. In the beginning Maureen's life at Hogwart's is a living Hell and it all goes down the drain when she has to leave.
1. The Birth

**Disclaimer: **Basically anything that doesn't look like J.K's is mine and all the other stuff belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers

The Birth 

"It's a girl!" Daisy Bindle handed the baby to the mother in the hospital bed. She leaned down and in a cooing voice she used with all newborns she began to speak to it. "Oh what pretty eyes you have, they remind me of the oceans in Bermuda. Pretty eyes for a pretty girl, you'll have guys all over you. Now, say hi to your mommy, she did…" the nurse was interrupted as the mother snatched away her child. "Give me that! Now can you actually do something useful and find out how long I have to stay in this disgusting place. And tell my husband for me that he better fill out any stupid paperwork, because I'm tired and it's his fault I got pregnant in the first place." Daisy's eyes widened. This mother was acting like an ungrateful bitch, granted she'd just given birth, but all the other mother's she'd worked with, no matter how tired they were still loved their babies. "Yes ma'am. Someone will be in to clean our baby for you. Have you decided on a name?" "No, that's his job. Now please leave your face is hurting my eyes." Daisy made a pivot on her heel, and walked through the door straightening her prim hospital outfit. It'd been a while since she'd delivered babies, during the terror of Dark Lord many people decided to forgo babies. She never remembered any mother so awful before and instantly felt a kind of pity for the poor child. Daisy was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the tall man standing in her way. She walked straight into him. "Oh I'm so sorry!" she said before looking up into his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. This for sure was the baby's father. Though his eyes weren't a distinctive teal like the baby's, they were a vibrant green with specks of blue. His face was one of the most attractive she had ever seen. "You are a very lucky man" she stammered still flabbergasted by his beauty, "You now have a beautiful baby girl. She has eyes just like yours". She finally managed to break out into a wholehearted smile. Maybe the father was much better then the mother and it wouldn't be so bad for the baby after all. The man gave a loud sigh of relief, "so everything is okay?" "Yes, of course". She reached to pat his arm in hopes of comforting him. He held her hand there and smiled at her. "How is it that a pretty witch like you is here at 10 o'clock at night and not off on a date?" Her eyes widened again. "I umm well I don't have a uh boyfriend." She stammered. He was hitting on her. "I'm sure that can be fixed, that is if you don't mind a married man." She felt a blush rising in her cheeks. "Your wife requested you fill out the paperwork. Please follow me." She led him into the crowded part of the hospital. Here she was sure he wouldn't hit on her. Moving towards the desk, she bit her lip remembering forms were filled out in private offices. She led the man into an empty office and sat down in an oversized chair. She handed him the forms and pointedly turned to look out the window. After a long bout of silence he handed the forms back to her. She quickly scanned them to see if anything was missing. She looked up. "You forgot to give your daughter a name, Christopher." "Well I assumed my wife was going to do that." "No, she requested for you to do so." His face reflected panic. "What should I name her? I don't even know what she looks like. What if I give her a name she hates?" Daisy smiled. "Shhh, it's not a huge deal. What is a name you like?" "Well what is yours?" "Now that's not getting anywhere." He looked around. "You've seen her, and you must know a few baby names. What would you call her?" Daisy gasped. She'd been thinking about a perfect name for the daughter but had thought no one would ask her. "Well, I think I would call her Serena. Her eyes seemed so serene and peaceful. They reminded me of the oceans in the tropics. Yes, I would call her Serena." She looked at the father holding her breath. "Serena is a beautiful name, perfect for a beautiful baby.  She is beautiful right?" She slightly shook her head at his worries. "She's gorgeous. Serena will fit her fine." With that she wrote the name in and then stood up. He pulled on her hand. "My wife hates children, we never meant for her to get pregnant. It was all a mistake." Daisy wasn't sure how to interpret that, and after giving it some thought she mummered, "everything's going to be fine." She walked out of the room and back to the mother. 

"He's decided to call her Serena." She walked into the room. The mother sat straight. "Where'd he come up with such an awful name like that? Oh, I suppose you came up with it. I'm not naming my child something that means calm. She certainly wasn't calm coming out. Get my husband in here. We need to have a talk." The woman sat back down on the bed. Daisy let her husband in and went to check on the pour soul Baldwell. 

"Serena!" the woman screeched at her husband. "We are part of the Dark Lord's Advisors, I'm sure calm is just what our child will be. How can you be so stupid! Get me that baby book, I guess as always I'll have to do all the work." The man reached for the book and gently place it in his wife's hands. "Was she pretty?" "Oh just gorgeous. How about Kyrene or Kiereen? Kyrene means lord, ruler-could be a prophecy of what she'll be or Kiereen means Little Dark One, I like that one." The woman was flipping through the book absentmindedly. The man looked up. "I don't like Kiereen, too many vowels." Though he was really just afraid to say it sounded awful. The wife looked up with exasperation. Her face was worn and pale, and it could be seen the day had taken a toll on her. Her red eyes were bloodshot, giving her a freakish look. The burgundy hair she usually treated with meticulous care was wispy and falling out of the bun she'd pulled her into. Some was plastered onto her face and she was so tired, she didn't even try to pull them off. He reached in to do so for her. "How about Maureen? It means dark, and not only can that be referring to the lord, it could be about her hair." The wife looked up and smiled at her husband. "She's going to look just like you. Her eyes, her hair, the guys will be all over her, just like the girls were over you." The husband stared hard at his wife. The sweetness in her voice, was one that only came out about once every million years. "I love Maureen, but it's your choice dear." "Maureen it is. Good choice love, see you didn't need the nurse." The husband flinched before leaning in to give his wife a hug. "We leave tomorrow morning for the Lord. Get your sleep, sweet." The wife nodded. "I didn't want her, but that doesn't mean we can't have her. There might be some use for her yet." Little did she know that far away in a dark, dank and old house, a seer was prophesizing just that.

A man in a large dark cloak sat back in the armchair. It was covered in a red velvet material and reeked of dust. He tried to sit up tall, but felt a piece of metal poking through a hole. He kept his face straight and turned towards the woman sitting in a matching chair wearing very loose robes. They had scenes from the magical world all over them and were constantly moving as they depicted famous moments in the wizarding community. Her blond hair was falling in loose curls around her face, which was tired and worn, her skin a sickly pale that showed some of the veins in her body. She turned towards him. "You can take off your hood Malfoy. I know who you are and no measly hood will hide it from me." She paused as the man removed his hood showing his greased back blond hair. "Now, I suppose you're here about your son." He shook his head. "Well partially, but I'm more curious about all the Followers children that were born this year." She smiled, "Worried yours won't be the best? Well, I can't tell you about your son, but I can tell you that one of the Follower's children born this year, will be the downfall of you all. She will be the one who finally destroys the Dark Lord. I'm warning you, a girl will be the downfall of you all, and it may not seem like it until its too late." She suddenly let out a shout of delight and turned towards her robes. "Look!" she pointed towards her robes. "The robes have found the birth of this girl." He leaned in closer to watch but all he saw was a woman in a hospital uniform bringing a child out of a hospital room. In his frustration of not seeing the parents he didn't notice the baby had distinctively teal eyes, and black curls surrounding her face.

Victoria turned her head towards the crunch on her left. She was very apprehensive. She hated being placed as a guard and tonight she as it she was the one who was guarding the Potter's premises. It was Halloween and who knew what kind of creeps would come looking for sweets. She pulled her wand from behind her and slid her six-month-old child behind her back. "Who's there? Show yourself. I'm warning you…" A hand slipped over her mouth. She swung her arm out blindly giving the invisible person in front of her a fist in the nose. She heard the crack and immediately moved her body to give the intruder a nice knee in his tender parts. "Jeez, Vicky, It's me. Calm down." The man in front of her slid off the cloak's hood to reveal her husband with blood streaming down is face. "Oops! Well at least we know that self-defense class worked." She felt guilt fill her body as she stared at the crooked nose she had just caused. "He's in there, he just killed James, Lily ran and he's trying to find her." They heard a shrill scream fill the air. "She's been a little busy protecting her kid. A waste of time if I've ever seen one. She should've tried to get out of there and left the brat." He husband laughed as they heard the death curse screamed through the air. A lime green light lit up the house. A woman's scream echoed in the dark night. Again they watched as the house lit up with a lime green color, and heard the baby's cry. But it was lost in the loud wail distinctively belonging to their maser. "Nooooooooooooo!" The couple looked at each other and ran into the house. She quietly ran up the stairs, carefully keeping her black flip-flops from clapping on the stairs. Her black cloak caught on the pole and she placed her baby on the floor to untangle her red hem from the banister. She was careful not to leave any fingerprints, and was careful that none of the cloak was left on the stairs. She rose to collect her baby only to find the baby had crawled into a room and left the door open behind her. 'I might as well start here' she thought as she widened the door to let herself in. Vicky managed a scream before she let her body fall to the ground.

Chris was searching the ground floor when he heard his wife scream. Knowing something awful had happened he rushed up the stairs to her side. His wife was a killing machine, she didn't scream at the site of blood, dead bodies, and monsters. She was as emotionless as a piece of granite. "Vicky?! What's wrong?" He saw a wide open door, and just past it his wife lying on the floor, covered in her black robes, hand wrapped in a piece of the red lace trimming. Her body was motionless and her face was frozen in one of terror. He ran to her while frantically pulling at his green robes trying to find the bottle of smelling salts he kept on him. He whipped them from an inside pocket and waved them under her nose. "Come on Victoria, Baldwell's don't faint. Wake up!" Slowly her eyes flickered open. They were red and full of terror. She grabbed her husband's head and forcefully turned him towards a body lying on the floor. Beside the female one collapsed on the ground, lay one that looked just like their master. "Can't be." He felt his body wavering as he slowly stood up. His knees buckled underneath him and he had to grab the metal doorknob for support. His black-gloved fingers gripped tightly, knowing if they let go his body would collapse. "Master?" His wife's soft voice filled the room. She stood and walked over, her black robes billowing out as she moved. "Master?" He moved towards his wife kneeling down beside her. "Our Lord, wake up." He shook his master and slid his hand towards his neck. He let out a sob when he couldn't find a pulse. His wife looked at him with wide eyes. He shook his head, biting his lip to keep the tears welling in his eyes from spilling over. She sniffled and was about to open her mouth when a teal blue light filled the room. 

The baby felt her mother place her on the ground and she immediately crawled to the door that was slightly ajar. Crawling through she saw two bodies lying on the floor, the smaller of the two covering something. The girl crawled over dragging her blue robes on the floor. They were worn and dusty in the area of her knees; she was always crawling everywhere. She moved over to the body and slowly started looking at it. She heard her mommy scream at something, but kept moving. She didn't have time to stop if mommy was mad. Her mother would be here soon to hit her or scold her for being stupid. She crawled around the front but didn't find anything. She was getting tired now, and slowed as she crawled around the woman's back. There, she found a baby boy with bright green eyes. On his forehead was a funny looking shape that was glowing a bright green. She stared at the thing and prodded the boy in the arm to see if he was awake. She hadn't gotten to play with anyone in a while. The baby giggled, but it was muffled by daddy's voice. Now, she was really in trouble if mommy had gotten daddy. She moved closer to the boy hoping to hide from daddy. Maybe daddy would play peek-a-boo with her when he found her. The girl and boy stared at each other. He was bigger then her but was obviously scared. He kept pulling on the person's robes. She crawled closer and pulled his hair. He let out a short scream, but once again mommy was talking and her voice muffled the noise. He pulled her hair, and waited for a reaction. She just stared at him blankly and then turned around. He was no fun. She turned back and looked at the glowing thing on his head. She reached up to touch it but the boy ducked under. In her surprise she pulled away and his head hit the back of her left shoulder. Suddenly she felt a pain move through her body as the two babies connected. Her eyes were still seeing blue dots when her mommy's face appeared in front of her. "Maureen? What have you been doing?" 'Uh-oh, mommy was mad.' Her mommy picked her up and turned towards her daddy. "The boy's still alive."

Victoria's eyes were wide and reflected the terror her whole body was tingling with. Christopher nodded, and looked at his wife. "We better leave, sweetie before the Aurors arrive." His wife nodded at him and looked towards their master. "Should we bring him?" He looked at her for a moment before turning towards the body. "Yes, Let's go." The husband threw the body now devoid of life over his shoulder and grabbed his wife's hand. She pulled the baby in closer to her body. They walked down the hard wood stairs as quickly as possible. As they ran from the house they heard a baby's cry echoing through the night.

**A/N:** Okay PLEASE R/R!! Uhhh I know it's kind of messed up but I guess it makes more sense as it goes along. IF I get one review I'll be happy!! YAY!!


	2. Snow Angel

**Disclaimer: **Basically anything that doesn't look like J.K's is mine and all the other stuff belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers

Snow Angels 

Daisy Bindle stared into the vivacious teal eyes. "I said No!" 

The face belonging to those eyes began to pout. Her lower lip trembled. The girl's eyes were welling up with tears. She began to hiccup.

"Okay, Okay, I'll take you into town." She sighed with frustration as the tears immediately disappeared. "I don't know why I fall for that, you do it every time." She was muttering to the girl, but she really didn't mean it. She had an attachment to the girl. Ever since the day she had delivered her. The girl had almost been named Serena, because Daisy had picked it, but then her parents had decided on Maureen. Well, not the parents, Victoria, had decided on Maureen. It didn't really matter anyways. The girl went by Reen, for the shorter version was much easier to use for the constant scolding she received.

"Coooome On!" Maureen Baldwell pulled on her nanny's hand. She wanted candy, maybe Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. The nurse gently slapped her hand away and reached for her gloves. She kneeled down and handed Reen a hat.

"Put it on dear, it's cold out." Daisy affectionately pulled the hat over Maureen's ears. She'd always felt attached to her. She remembered walking into the Victoria's hospital room to deliver her new daughter the next morning, to find the room empty. It was one of the few times she almost fainted:

_"Hello? Miss? Victoria, Christopher? I have Maureen. Hello?" She had searched high and low even in the toilet. She couldn't figure out why they would leave their daughter there in the hospital. As she was looking under the pillow, feeling very stupefied as well as stupid, she saw the note float to the floor. Her heart had stopped. _

_"Oh No, you don't. You don't leave some friggen' note and walk out without your daughter." _

_She had slammed the door, and walked back to her quarters. There she had read the note, carefully folded it and tucked it in her pocket. She slid everything on her desk into her off white handbag, and walked out of the hospital, carrying the little girl. She didn't even bother to check the girl out or turn her resignation in. That was the last time Daisy Bindle was seen in a hospital for a long time._

Daisy stopped for the umpteenth time to adjust Reen's robes. She always managed to get them turned twisted, ripped, dirty, caught on things or whatnot. For a four-year-old girl, she had some of the most energy Daisy had ever dealt with. It was keeping Daisy in shape as she hustled to catch up with the girl who was "counting" snowflakes.

"Seven, four, five hundred, fifteen, one bazillion!" She turned to look at her nurse with wide eyes. "One bazillion!! Can you believe it, we've had a bazillion snowflakes!!" She stuck her tongue out and caught one. A giggle escaped her pink lips. "Now there's only a bazillion minus one!" She twirled and twirled until she was so dizzy she collapsed into the snow.

She squealed with laughter as Daisy fell on top of her, tickling her through the heavy and now wet robes. Her whole face was radiating happiness. "Stoooooooooop! Daisy Stop!" Her giggles would pause occasionally as she whined to her nurse.

Daisy rolled onto her back next to the girl. She turned to the four year old who was staring at the snowflakes falling down around her. "Are there really none alike?" Daisy reached out and pulled Maureen's cap over her ears. 

"Yes Reen, they are really none alike. I know because, one day when I was your age, I was making snow angels. You know how to make snow angels?" The little girl nodding ferociously, her eyes wide. Daisy smiled at the girl. 

"Well, I was making them snow angels, when one of them got up out of the snow and came over to me. It looked at me making snow angels. It talked and talked to me and we had snowball fights and the snow fell all around us. The angel took me sledding and showed me how to make the perfect snowman. It came alive and it came for a walk too. We all walked through this pretty grove. The snow angel and the snowman turned around and they told me they had to go. I got really sad, cuz that was one of the best snow days I'd ever had. So I asked them if they were ever coming back. The snow angel got really sad and she looked at me and said, "I can't, none of the snowflakes will ever be the same again to make me. They are all a little different from each other. There will never be another time for me to come visit." I got all sad and I sat down right there in a grove of pine trees. And I made snow angels every day. I made them everywhere. I think one day my mommy and I counted, I think I made over a bazillion snow angels." 

The girl's eyes widened, "A bazillion? But that's more then how many snowflakes we have!" Daisy nodded her head and in a very serious voice said, "I know, I made a bazillion snow angels and none of them ever came alive cuz no two snowflakes are alike."

Reen sat up. "Let's make snow angels. I want one to come alive." 

Daisy smiled, "If we make snow angels we can't go to town," she warned. 

"I don't care." Reen pulled on Daisy's hands and the two collapsed in a field and the two of them made snow angels all day long. The snowflakes fell all around them. The two laughed and giggled and chased each other around. They made a snowman and they counted snowflakes. If any one had walked by them they would have thought them mother and daughter.

Finally, Reen collapsed in the field and looked at Daisy. "My arms can't make no more wings!" 

"You too? My arms don't work either. Well, I guess we better go home" Daisy went to pick Maureen up. Reen looked at Daisy, a pout forming. 

Daisy sat down in the snow and crossed her arms. She looked over at Reen. "Well, I guess we could sit out in the snow and get turned into snowmen ourselves." 

Reen jumped up and ran towards Daisy. She pushed Daisy into the snow. "Am I really going to be a snowman?" Daisy pulled the girl into her arms. "Of course not. Let's go home!" Daisy stood up and carried the tired girl through the snow.

By the time the two had reached the door, Reen had fallen asleep in Daisy's arms. Daisy smiled at the girl and brushed the unruly curls that were plastered to her forehead, away. It wasn't all that long ago that she had first entered this house, doing the same thing.

_She checked the note again, making sure the address was right. What stood in front of her was a huge castle, complete with turrets, the stone lions at the door and a red carpet leading up to the door. The stones making up the castles exterior were a soft pink, reflecting the pinks and oranges of the setting sun. The baby in her hands moved and Daisy looked down to find her still asleep. "We're going home Maureen" she whispered. With a deep breath, Daisy walked up the stairs and knocked on the door._

_Daisy was staring at the foreboding wooden doors, when suddenly one wasn't in front of her._

_"Is there something I can do for you?" A man with a crisp British accent opened the door. He was staring a Daisy and her bags and at the baby in her arms. "I don't believe the Master was expecting anyone."_

_She stared at the note in her hands and finally relinquished it to the Butler. Just the sheer beauty of the front hall flabbergasted her. It had high arches engraved with snakes, birds of prey, lions, tigers, and all kinds of big, ferocious animals. The carpet was a blood red and accentuated the mahogany wood. Daisy was frightened and in awe. The room was beautiful yet had an aura of destruction and evil. The butler was talking to her, but Daisy was counting doors down the hallway and was looking at the beautiful decorations of the hall. Finally, the butler reached down, whisked the bags away and turned walking towards the stairs. She realized she should follow him, and clutching the baby to her heart she followed the man up the spiral stairs, wondering if she should have removed her shoes. She didn't want to stain the pure red of the carpet._

Daisy sat the exhausted girl on her bed. She removed the girl's robes and with much difficulty slid her into her black pajamas. Reen hated them, but her parents would never let her wear the bright pinks and purples she wanted. The tired girl kept leaning to the side, as if her pillow was gravitationally attracted to her. Daisy tucked the girl into her huge bed, and watched as the girl snuggled into her sheets. She sat down in the rocker and smiled at the girl. She'd spent many nights doing that, including her first:

_Daisy looked at the baby in the crib. The room had been set up for the baby in haste. She could tell no one had put any thought or care into the room. It wasn't decorated like the other rooms she had caught glimpse of and it was all mismatched and disorganized, a rude contrast to the terrifying hall. When the baby had finally fallen asleep, she finally unfolded the crumpled note in her hand._

_          Nurse:_

_Bring our baby back to our house for us. We had urgent business that needed to be taken care of. We were in no mood to take our new daughter. If you could drop her and yourself off at our house, we would acknowledge your effort with some money. We are looking for a full-time nanny as we are rarely home. We know you have taken an interest in our daughter and give you the job. Money is not an issue. Please show the note to the butler. He'll recognize the seal. The room next to the baby's room is yours. Please do not take any other. _

_      Than  Sincer _

_Goodbye,_

Victoria and Christopher Baldwell 

_The note had an intertwining snake pattern stamped onto it. Underneath lay the address of the castle Daisy now resided in. She had contemplated not bringing the child, but she couldn't bear to see such a beautiful girl be given up for adoption, though the baby might have been better off. Daisy had taken one look at the baby girl and had made her decision._

Which was why she was now sitting, watching the four-year-old girl she loved like a daughter, sleep.

A/N: I know this is all boring, and everyone is going why the hell is this related to Harry Potter, only one more boring chapter to establish stuff and then we are on our way to Hogwarts. Please R/R!! Lots of Love


	3. Baldwell's Never Jest

A/N: Okay here it is Chapter 3. As always what looks like J.K. Rowling's is and belongs to her. Everything else is mine. 

****

**Baldwell's Never Jest**

Maureen Baldwell rolled over in her bed, and threw up. Her body was dripping in sweat and she could not support her body as she tried to stand up. Her knees gave out and in resignation she crawled/slid her body to her bathroom. Finally getting to the toilet, she let her head rest against the cool porcelain surface. She retched into the toilet and let her body slide down to the floor. She was surrounded with a coolness she had not felt for a couple days. She stared at the tiled floor. The white and black-checkered floor was slowly but definitely spinning. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. Taking slow deep breaths she opened her eyes again. The floor was still spinning. She fought the urge to throw-up as she groped about for the toilet. Feeling her hand brush against a cool surface, she hoped that she was indeed barfing in the toilet and not a trashcan or bathtub. If not, it would mean an exhausting night of clean up for her. She brushed away a strand of dark curled hair that was soaked with sweat and plastered to her forehead. 'Where was Daisy? Her cool hands should be helping her.' She rubbed her temples as she began to hear a tapping. Her skin was moist and sticky from the beads of sweat sliding down her pale and sickly face. "Great," she thought, "not only am I dizzy and hallucinating, I'm hearing things too. What next? I'll think I'm a blueberry muffin?" She threw-up again and after a few bouts of dry retching she let her body crash to the blob of black and white that was her floor. She just wished it would stop spinning. There was no way she would be able to find the door if the floor kept moving. And at last in resignation she collapsed on the cool floor and closed her eyes. And in the few moments before pure fatigue took over her, she could have sworn she saw an owl fly by her and drop something at her hands.

~*~

Christopher Baldwell looked at the young nurse in front of him. She was staring at him with the look of utmost disbelief.

"Excuse me sir?" Her voice was quiet and squeaked at the end. "I must not have heard you right." He glared at her and realizing her mistake she quickly added, "You know how Maureen's ruined my hearing with her constant chatter. Uh, I mean I've just simply let my hearing get away from me that's all." She seemed at lost on how to continue. "You are going to leave your daughter, your own blood lying on the floor in her own throw-up? You're going to let her suffer from fatigue and fever and offer her no help? I just don't understand sir she could die. And besides the fact, the house-elves have informed me that her room is not to be cleaned and that you have forced her to clean her own throw-up twice in the past day. The poor girl is already suffering from exhaustion and she is being forced to clean up after herself. How could you do that to her? I just don't understand."

He took three quick strides until he was standing in her face. She quickly stepped back and turned her head, obviously in anticipation of a smack. He couldn't help but smile at her, but it was cruel and full of irony. His voice was harsh and sent chills through her body. 

  
"You're right. You don't understand. Now, if you don't mind I would ask you pack all of your belongings up and leave the house. I'm not sure who or what you think you are questioning my decision. Besides at eleven years old, I feel Maureen is more than capable of taking care of herself. Your services were greatly appreciated but you have overstayed your welcome. Goodbye."

He turned to leave and on an afterthought he added, "Please avoid my daughter's room. It would be most unfortunate if you caught her sickness, would it not? And that is an order Ms. Bindle. As of today all contact with my daughter is forbidden and if you do attempt such, I suggest you have a will and testament ready. I do hope we understand each other."

He calmly walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door in her face.

She looked at the dark wood for a moment before she turned and left through the other entrance to his library. The library was, for all purposes cold and unwelcoming, and not the sort of place any person in their right mind would want to read in. Walking slowly up the burgundy carpeted stairs, which muffled her steps she wondered what would happen to the girl. The poor child would never make it through to see sixteen at this rate. She would either be neglected or abused to her death. Deep in thought Daisy walked straight into a door. She had subconsciously walked to Reen's room. With Mr. Baldwell's words echoing in her head she quietly turned the knob and entered the room.

What she saw threw her into great shock. Maureen's blinds, the only in the house that were never closed, were shut tight. Though there was one in the corner that was twisted and blowing in a slight breeze that was warming the room, which was freezing. Daisy felt like she had just walked out into the snow with no coat on. Maureen's bed, always impeccably made for the child was a complete perfectionist, was in disarray. The comforter was thrown across a chair and the sheets were in a ball. She saw a bowl on the side of the bed that was covered in vomit, and was the source of the awful smell in the room. The occupant was obviously not herself. She then noticed that Reen was nowhere to be seen and noticing the shut bathroom door, she picked her way through the bowls of chicken soup and half-full glasses of juice. As she pushed open the bathroom door, the smell of the bedroom intensified. As she cautiously pushed it further she smacked it against something. Looking down she saw Maureen's dark curls, darkened by the sweat that glistened on her pale skin. Her face was turned towards the base of the toilet and she was lying in a pair of soft pink boxers and a white tank top. Her pajamas were clearly soaked and Daisy saw stains of juice and broth on the white tank top. There was vomit everywhere, from the toilet to the bathtub. Daisy reached down to feel Reen's forehead and pulled her hand away in alarm. The girl's head was burning up. Her whole heart wrenched for the girl. To have to endure this until she was 18 would be so awful for her. Daisy reached down to shake the girl awake. She gently prodded the girl in the shoulder. Finally, Reen lifted her head, but to Daisy's dismay vomited all over her. She reached for both of Reen's hand to pull her into her bedroom when Daisy saw the envelope. It was addressed to Maureen, who never received mail. Suddenly Daisy remembered, when she was eleven and got the envelope to Hogwart's. She laid Reen in bed, tucked her under the sheets and pulled the comforter back to the bed. Daisy placed the envelope on her side table. She slid a pen from her robe and wrote in tiny letters on the back of the envelope, _Good luck, Love, Daisy._ Then taking one last look at the scene around her she murmured a cleaning spell, which, cleaned the room and Daisy's soiled robes. Daisy then blew a kiss and left.

~*~

Christopher looked at his daughter, who at eleven was already five feet and two inches tall. She no doubt would be tall like both her parents. Her dark hair fell in soft curls around her face, which at the moment was staring avidly at him with two teal eyes, glistening with tears. She was biting her lower lip to keep from crying; a habit that Christopher hated, and he slapped her face again. 

"Stop being a baby. Grow up. How can I send you to Hogwart's? I won't have you embarrass my family name."

The girl threw her shoulders back and wiped her eyes. She looked down at her bare feet and grimaced. Her legs, though tan from a summer spent mostly outside, were scratched and bruised from where he'd beaten her with curses or with his favorite: a Muggle belt. The light purple skirt she had on was the cause of the first slap, which had started the tears. Her parents knew no beauty. It was all dark and depressing for them. Follow the Dark Lord's powers until he returned again, bladdy, bladdy, blah.

"Christopher, you were right, I can't wear this skirt, my bruises will show, excuse me while I go put black robes on."

He smacked her again. "That is not an acceptable excuse, you will put on black robes, because purple is disgusting and highly disgraceful. You have five minutes; your mother and I will be waiting at the door so we can get your supplies. We are meeting the Malfoys and under no circumstances will we be late."

She slowly raised her head and brushed back the black curls. Her vivid teal eyes stared into his bright green eyes. Her face was red and puffy on one side where she had been smacked. She raised a beautiful hand, with well-manicured nails and a simple diamond ring to her face. She covered her eyes. 

He ripped her hand away. "What are you doing?" He was beyond frustrated with her now. He never had anything to do with his daughter, which had been a mistake. The bitch nurse had brought her up too softhearted to be a Baldwell. And now he had five days to toughen her up.

She looked into her father's eyes with a look of defiance. "I'm sorry," her voice was soft and had a musical incantation to it. "Your face," she paused and looked at it with a slight smile playing on her lips. "You face, well, it was hurting my eyes."

He stared at her. This was not the comment that he had expected from his daughter. She had not a mean bone in her body. He looked at her through squinted eyes. She had obviously braced herself for another beating. When he put his hand out she flinched and took a step back. He nodded his head, "You'll do, welcome to the Baldwell family, Maureen."

She looked at him, precisely plucked eyebrows raised. "Are you serious?" She searched his face for confirmation. He gave a slight chuckle.

"Baldwell's never jest, my dear. Now are you going to shake my hand, or did that nurse of yours not teach you anything?" 

She looked at his outstretched hand and did the first thing she could think of, she spit into it. She then turned briskly on one heel and walked away. 

She didn't dare turn around as she walked away, but suddenly she was jerked back as he grabbed her shoulder. It was a painful grasp and she had to stop. His nails were digging tightly into her flesh. His free hand had wrapped around her chin and turned her face towards his. She knew there would be bruises there tomorrow. 

His teeth were clenched and his eyes turned a dark, foreboding color green she had never seen before. "Are you serious, Maureen?"

And with a slight smile she looked straight into his eyes. "Baldwell's never jest, Christopher." 

She wrenched her head away from his hand and dug her long nails into his hand. In his shock Christopher let her go and watched as she quickly climbed up the stairs. He was waiting for her to turn around and smile, "Just Kidding." She was just being a teenager he thought to himself as he watched her backside move up the stairs. He watched the crescent moon, pale white on her tan back as it quickly grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared behind the closed door.

But he could not get the look of her eyes piercing into his as she spoke those traitor words, _"Baldwell's never jest". _Thewords echoed and resounded in his head and though he had always known his daughter was to be a powerful witch, he suddenly knew the side she was going to fight on, was not going to be his own.

A/N: And the saga is about to begin, we have finally received the Hogwarts letter and off she goes. Much thanks to Lorna and Margie for all your help. Now it's your turn!! Please R/R, any comments and constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
